


Never Wanted

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [2]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Angry Beau, Anxiety, Depressed Jai!, Depression, Oneshot, Protective Luke, Sassy Luke, Twins, brooks brothers, sad jai, self deprecating, self hatred, twintalktime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: "But what if he was right? What if it was just a mistake for me to even be born?" Jai asked Luke in a small voice."It wasn't!" Luke says sharply, "You know I don't like you putting yourself down like that, Jai. Don't do that." Luke orders, hurt in his tone.Where Beau says something that hurts Jai and then has to pick up the pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm asking for one comment. (Or more) anyway whoever comments, I'll give each of you a janoskians request for me to write of your choice!

"Oh my God! Why are you guys so annoying!" Beau screamed out in frustration. The twins had once again pulled a prank on the poor man. This had been going on for weeks, and it needed to stop. Luke, of course, wasn't ready to stop, and if he wasn't neither was Jai. 

"What did we do?" Jai asks innocently. 

But the saying goes: it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

"You were born!" Beau screams letting his anger take over, "I wouldn't mind having one brother, but two is an absolute nightmare." 

Since Luke was older, Beau was implying that Jai shouldn't have ever been born. At least, that's how Jai took it. The other two took it as what it was; stress and frustration speaking.

Beau quickly left the room before his brothers could annoy him any further. Luke then turned to his twin.

"That one was great. His face was hilarious, wasn't it Jai?" Luke laughs.

"Yeah, it was great." Jai mumbles out before bringing his hand up to his face and chewing on his nails. He couldn't think of anything besides the fact that Beau didn't want him. It really shouldn't have been a big deal, but it had really gotten to him.

"You wanna film a quick twintalktime while we have the time?" Luke asks out of nowhere.

"No. I have something I need to go do." Jai struggles to find an excuse. Luke being Luke refused to take no as an answer.

"Come on, Jye! We haven't done one in ages. We owe it to our fans."

"I just- can't- I can't do it right now, ok!" Jai exclaims harshly before rushing to his room. 

Once there, Jai lets himself fall face first into his bed. He just couldn't stop thinking about what Beau said. He had basically said that he only wanted Luke. Jai wasn't good enough for him. For the fans. He could live with receiving hate from the fans, but he couldn't live with his older brother hating him as well.

Luke slowly made his way to Jai's room after a little bit of hesitation. Jai had blown up at him over nothing. That never happens. He's usually really chill unless something happens. 

Luke walks in without a word or even knocking. He finds Jai laying face down on his bed mumbling stuff to himself.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder."  Jai jumps at Luke's words, not even realizing his twin was in the room.

"Can't you knock?" He demands.

"Knocking's no fun." Jai glares at him in response. "Seriously though, what happened. You were having so much fun for once and then your walls came back up."

"I'm a person. People don't have walls."

"Jai." Luke warned.

"It's stupid and not a big deal."

"I'm sure it is a big deal if you don't want to tell me."

Jai let out a sigh of surrender.

"It's Beau. What he said just bothered me a little."

"Jai, he was only joking."

"I know that! But what if he was right? What if it was just a mistake for me to even be born?" Jai asked Luke in a small voice.

"It wasn't!" Luke says sharply, "You know I don't like you putting yourself down like that, Jai. Don't do that." Luke orders, hurt in his tone.

"Sorry." Jai apologized, although he didn't mean it.

"Come on." Luke forced Jai to get up.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" 

"To Beau. I hate seeing you like this, so he gets to fix his mess."

"No."

"Yes Jai. No fighting me about it." Luke says with finality.

"He's just going to hate me even more!"

"I promise you he wont."

\---------  
"Open up, Beau." Luke orders as he pounded on Beau's door.

"What do you two nightmares want?!" Beau was obviously still angry. Jai looked down with guilt, but Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Jai needs you." Luke states bluntly.

"No, I really don't."

"Enough with the pranks!" Beau shouts. "You two need to learn when enough is enough."

Jai squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block the entire situation out. Luke didn't back down, though.

"Enough with the attitude, Beau, Jai is convinced you hate him right now. It's your fault, so you're fixing it."

Beau looks between both twins. He took note of Luke's anger-filled eyes and Jai's downcast ones.

"Why would he think that?"

Jai looked up.

"Go on, Jai." Luke ordered.

"You said you never wanted two brothers. That means you only wanted Luke. Just like everyone else. No one ever wants me..."

"That's not true!" Luke counters, eyes wide, before Beau jumps in.

"I may have said that, but I was just angry. I love you both equally and you need to realize that."

"'K"

"No, seriously. You both are unique in your own ways and I wouldn't change that for the world. Except maybe give you more confidence. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I guess we both have things we need to fix."

"Yay, brothers!" Luke exclaimed happy to find a resolution.

'Idiot' , Jai thinks to himself while chuckling at his brothers antics.

"Wouldn't trade in either of you." Beau winked at Jai. Then, all three knew it'd be okay.


End file.
